pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Historia del Destino 02
Hello there~ He vuelto de la muerte por millonésima ocación :v Y les traigo nuevo cap de HDD, creo que es un poco corto, lo siento por eso u.u Pero... espero que les guste, bueno, comenzamos. Capítulo totalmente publicado el 26/03/18 Era de mañana, un día tan hermoso como siempre, yo me despertaba en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde, lo primero que hice al despertar fue… Quedarme observando al infinito :v En fin, cuando reaccioné, ya habían pasado como 15 minutos xD Me arreglé, tomé mis cosas, y salí… Fuí a la… ¿Cafetería? ¿Cocina? No sé muy bien que era, pero fui a desayunar algo, en eso, Sam y Ernesto me alcanzaron, los saludé, y desayunamos juntos. Posteriormente, abandonamos el Centro Pokémon para seguir nuestra aventura en Kanto. EPISODIO 2: PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE VERDE. Ernesto: '¿A dónde raioz vamos ahora? :v '''Axel: '''El gimnasio más cercano está en Ciudad Plateada, supongo que podemos ir ahí. '''Samantha: '''Sí, podemos ir, no queda muy lejos, aunque, deberemos cruzar el Bosque Verde para llegar. '''Axel: '''Oh, cierto, había olvidado al bosque verde :v '''Ernesto: '¿Qué? Acaso les da miedo perderse en el bosque? :v 'Axel: '''Nmms wey, claro que no :v '''Ernesto: '¿Entonces? 'Samantha: '''Pos nos da pinshi flojera cruzar un bosque entero >:’v '''Ernesto: '''Uy qué delicadas :v '''Axel: '… Khe? 'Ernesto: '''Nada we, nada :v '''Axel: '''Em… ¿Okey? '''Samantha: '''Bueno, ya vamos, se nos va a hacer de noche aquí '''Axel: '-Ríe- Sí, tienes razón… Vamos :v '''Bueno pues, después de esa leve charla, partimos rumbo a Ciudad Plateada, el clima estaba bien, era soleado, hacía mucho calor :v Pos weno, caminamos un rato hasta que salimos de Ciudad Verde, caminamos por un sendero un rato, hasta que notamos que se hacía más espesa la vegetación… Habíamos entrado al Bosque Verde. Caminamos un rato, pero no encontrábamos por donde ir… Así que terminamos concluyendo que… Nos perdimos :’v Axel: '¿Qué hacemos ahora? '''Ernesto: '''Yo opino que… Nos hagamos bolita y lloremos :,v '''Axel: '''Seas mamón we :v '''Samantha: '-Facepalm- Ste men… Sólo sigamos caminando, tarde o temprano encontraremos a alguien, o hallaremos la salida. '''Axel: '''Opino lo mismo, será mejor seguir avanzando. '''Ernesto: '''Okey… '''Pasaron unos 5 minutos, hasta que vimos a alguien enfrente :v Samantha: 'Miren, ahí hay alguien, tal vez él sepa cómo salir de este bosque '''Axel: '''Tal vez... Es un cazabichos, esos weyes se la pasan toda su vida en el bosque, algo habrá de saber '''Ernesto: '''Déjenmelo a mí, yo hablaré con el Bv '''Samantha y Axel: '''Pos... Weno '''Ernesto: '-Va con el cazabichos- Hello mai broda 'Cazabichos: '¿Me hablas a mí? 'Ernesto: '''Yes mai broda yes '''Cazabichos: '¿Qué quiéres? 'Ernesto: '''Do you know da wae mai broda? '''Cazabichos: '''The way? El camino? De qué hablas? '''Ernesto: '''Da wae '''Cazabichos: '¿El camino a qué? 'Ernesto: '... You do not know da wae -Regresa con Samantha y Axel- Hice todo lo que podía :v 'Samantha y Axel: '-Facepalm extreme- 'Axel: '''Mejor vamos todos… '''Samantha: '''Sí… Mejor :v '''Samantha, Ernesto y Axel: '-Van con el cazabichos- 'Axel: '''Perdona el retraso de mi amigo :v Nos preguntábamos si usted conocía el camino para salir del Bosque '''Cazabichos: '''Ah, Entonces se refería a eso con “Da wae” -Ríe- Sí, claro que conozco el camino, pero si lo quieren, alguno de ustedes tendrá que vencerme en una batalla >:) '''Ernesto: '''Gracias, pero no, gracias, tenemos prisa -Empieza a caminar- '''Axel: '-Jala a Ernesto de la playera- Nel, no te vas a ir prro >:v Y bueno, si quieres una batalla… -Suelta a Ernesto y saca una PokeBall de su cinturón- Pues la tendrás >:D 'Cazabichos: '¡Butterfree! ¡Sal ahora! 'Axel: '¡Yo te elijo, Eevee! 'Mi primer combate… Coincidirán conmigo que la primera vez que se realiza algo es casi siempre la más emocionante, un completo manojo de emociones, ganar tu primera batalla, sea contra quien sea, te anima el día, pero el impacto anímico de una derrota en la primera batalla sería muy grande, yo creo que… -Lo interrumpen-' '''Samantha: Oie, khe haces '-Contando una historia, déjame narrarla plox :’v' Samantha: ¿Historia? ¿Qué historia? '-Pos la historia de mi vida :v de nuestras vidas :VV' Samantha: Oh ya veo, ¿En qué parte vas? '-En… mi primera batalla :v' Samantha: ¿Me dejas contarla? Ándale, por favorcito, ¿Siii? :D '-Claro, no hay problema :v' Samantha: Bien… -Volviendo a la historia- Axel tenía a su Eevee, y el cazabichos ese tenía un Butterfree… Recuerdo que fue una muy buena batalla tomando en cuenta que fue la primera de Axel… Cazabichos: '¡Butterfree! Ataque de esporas!! '''Axel: '¡Vamos Eevee! ¡Usa el entorno para protegerte de las esporas, y espera para hacer lo que practicamos! '''Eevee se refugió debajo de lo que creo era una roca, entonces las esporas de Butterfree no llegaron hacia él, Butterfree se acercó más, y ahí fue cuando Eevee atacó con un potente Ataque rápido. Axel: '¡Así es! ¡Muy bien Eevee! ¡Ahora, Usa cabezazo! '''Cazabichos: '¡Usa placaje Butterfree! '''Ambos Pokémon se lanzaron hacia su rival en un choque que causó el mismo daño para ambos, los 2 Pokémon volvieron a intentar los mismos ataques en repetidas ocasiones, pero nadie resultaba con ventaja debido a que era una batalla muy pareja, ambos entrenadores supieron ' que debían cambiar su estrategia.' Axel: '¡Ahora! ¡Ataque rápido! '''Cazabichos: '¡Polvo Veneno! ¡Rápido! '''Eevee y Butterfree realizaron sus ataques, Eevee se dirigía ferozmente hacia su Rival, mientras el Pokémon mariposa soltaba su polvo venenoso, cuando éste estuvo a punto de alanzar a Eevee, éste ultimo recibió la orden de cambiar su dirección, y así lo hizo, Eevee comenzó a zigzaguear, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, dio un cabezazo certero a Butterfree. Axel: '¡Muy bien hecho Eevee! '''Eevee: '''Eev vee eevee! (Muchas gracias :D) '''Axel: '¡Terminemos esto! >:D 'Eevee: '''Eev! (Sii!! >:D) '''Axel: '¡Ataque rápido! 'Cazabichos: '¡Esquívalo Butterfree! '''Eevee fue directo a Butterfree, que logró esquivar por muy poco el ataque Axel: '''¡Ahora! ¡Cabezazo! '''Eevee se lanzó contra Butterfree, que no logró reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe, quedando debilitado Butterfree: '@-@ -Es regresado a su PokeBall- '''Samantha: '¡Butterfree no puede continuar! ¡Por lo tanto, los ganadores son Eevee y Axel! 'Axel: '-Emocionado- ¡¡SII!! ¡¡GANAMOS!! :DD 'Eevee: '-Se lanza hacia Axel- 'Axel: '-Abraza a Eevee- 'Samantha: '''Ahora amigo, dinos dónde está el camino. '''Cazabichos: '''Bien… Les diré… '''Y pues eso pasó, nos dijo el camino, y fuimos a el :v Bueno, ya cumplí mi parte… Te dejo el resto de la historia, Axel :v -C va-' '-Bien… En fin, volviendo a la historia, el cazabichos nos dio las indicaciones de por dónde ir, le agradecimos, y fuimos hacia allá. Caminamos un rato, hasta que me encontré con un Pokémon salvaje… Era un Weedle… ' '''Axel: ¡Genial, un Weedle! Éste será mi primera captura… ¡Vamos Eevee! -Saca a Eevee de su PokeBall- Sam, Ernesto y yo estamos cerca de salir del bosque, y estoy cerca de atrapar a Weedle, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo para saber como terminará esto. ''' '''ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ. Curiosidades * Axel gana su primera batalla Pokémon * Samantha narra una parte de la historia :v * Los 3 amigos entran al bosque verde Créditos * Escritor: Pearl-Kun * Diseño (Bordes): Da kuin, que también es la emperatriz multiversal, así es, hablamos de Phany :v Categoría:Capítulos de HDD Categoría:Historia del Destino Categoría:Pearl-Kun Categoría:Scuty Studios